death_paradefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2
Death Reverse (デス・リバース, Desu Ribāsu) is the second episode of Death Parade. Summary A black-haired woman with no name or memory is taken by a girl named Nona to Quindecim, where she is assigned as Decim's assistant. Nona takes the woman backstage to observe the darts game between Machiko and Takashi, explaining the nature behind the games. After the game's conclusion, the woman gives her thoughts, believing that Machiko was lying about having been unfaithful and who her baby's father was in order to save Takashi's soul, which comes as a surprise to Decim, who feels apologetic about being mistaken in his judgement. Plot The black-haired woman is woken up by a strange girl who introduces herself as Nona. Nona asks if she is able to remember her name. She is unable to. Nona wants her to know that this is perfectly fine, for she doesn't have one. The black-haired woman is led by Nona to a single rail car. She asks Nona where they are going, Nona replies "the 15th floor". They stop at a stone building and enter it. At the end of a corridor they enter an elevator and meet the elevator operator known as Clavis. Nona tells Clavis to take them to Decim's place. He whispers a quick greeting to the black haired woman, who greets him back as they proceed to the 15th floor. They reach the bar Quindecim. Nona sits down at the bar, while the black-haired woman marvels at the elegance of the area. The bartender bows to Nona, and turns his attention to the black-haired woman. He introduces himself as Decim. Returning the greeting, she asks about the nature of this place. Nona explains to her that Quindecim is where the deceased come to when they die. She continues that when they get here, they will play a game with their lives at stake. Nona then explains Judgment is passed on the deceased based on their memories, as well as the extent of humanity they show throughout the game. She reveals their position as Arbiters. The memories of the deceased are compiled and sent to the Arbiters before they arrive. The arbiters are able to view the memories like a "kaleidoscope". Nona simplifies the matter, stating it's "like magic". Understanding the gist, the black-haired woman tries to ask a question, but is interrupted by Nona. Nona telepathically calls Quin to send the memories of the new "contestants". Quin quickly responds, and sends the memories to Decim and Nona. Receiving the memories causes Decim's irises to spin and bob. After taking in the new memories, Decim is left to do his job. Nona leads the black-haired woman away and begins to explain what is happening. Nona takes the black-haired woman out a side door and down a hallway. Nona mentions she is to be an assistant. They reach a door and enter a room full of mannequins ("bodies" Episode 1). They disgust the black-haired woman and Nona agrees, mentioning its Decim's hobby. The two sit down and face a wall. Nona informs her that at that moment, the deceased will be persuaded to play the game on the other side. The lights dim, and a wall panel opens to show that Takashi and Machiko are the "contestants". Nona continues, telling her that the shock of dying causes people to forget they are dead, and it wouldn't be good if they were to realize it. As dead people would have no reason to risk their lives on a game. Thinking they are still alive allows the Arbiters to scare the people into playing the game to be judged. They watch Decim intimidate Takashi and Machiko into playing the game through the open wall panel. The panel slides shut and the lights come back on. Arbiters cannot pass judgment using memories alone. Nona states that creating extreme circumstances puts people under heavy mental stress, this allows the Arbiters to take in the darkest part of the guests souls and pass judgement. Nona mentions fear is the most primal/basic emotion. Moving to the upper viewing area of the lounge, the black-haired woman notices that the mannequins are clothed. Nona tells her to focus on what is occurring below. The black-haired woman looks below to see a game of darts set up, and Nona notes that this isn't the norm, it's just what's been selected this time. They view the game of darts between Takashi and Machiko (Episode 1). Takashi throws the first dart and injures his wife. As he assesses his wife's wound, the black-haired woman asks what happened. Nona informs her that they are playing a game of pain. Elaborating that the dartboards are linked to body parts and will cause pain. They watch as Takashi grasps his chest in pain after his wife threw her first dart. The game unsettles black-haired woman. Nona says that she'll get used to it. The couple begin to miss their next dart throws. The black-haired woman notices and thinks its a good way to avoid hurting each-other. Nona states that it might seem like a good idea to her, but those two truly fear that they will die if they lose. With the current scores Machiko will win. Nona finishes her speech by stating that it's a dangerous path to take by losing, and no one wishes to truly give up their life so easily. Throwing his next dart, Takashi hits Machiko’s board causing her pain and taking the lead. Nona predicted this would happen, while the black-haired woman wants to know if it was intentional. Nona comments there is no direct way to know for sure, they only know the guests past memories, not what they're currently thinking. At best they can guess using experience. A hunch the black-haired woman states. As Takashi's board is hit with another dart, Nona says there are many things even she doesn't know about how the mind works. She goes on to detail that the couple died in a car accident caused by Takashi. Takashi is angry, but Machiko reveals that she is pregnant and she and Takashi make up. As Takashi throws his last dart, he gets distracted by his memories returning and hits Machiko's board. Nona comments how the games are designed to return memories in small doses. After the game, Machiko realizes they are dead. They watch Decim explain Heaven and Hell to the couple. Nona tells black-haired woman that they use those terms to help simplify the process for people, but in actuality they are the Void and Reincarnation. The game they witnessed is a Tribunal of the Soul. Just as they complete their talk, Takashi lashes out at Machiko. As she is at the other end of the room, Machiko remembers when Takashi gave his marriage offer, one that she happily accepted. She turns around and confesses to his fears. She cheated on him, the child was not his, and she never loved him. Decim sees the couple off, while Nona and the black-haired woman watch from the hallway (the end scene of Episode 1). They meet Decim in the hallway. Nona compliments Decim. He thanks her, and asks the new girl what she thinks. She thinks it is terrible. Nona mentions she'll get used to it. The black-haired woman then asks where each person went. Nona guesses that Takashi's soul was sent to be Reincarnated and Machiko's was sent to the Void, which Decim confirms. The black haired woman then asks them to recount the couples memories so she can apply it to her own judgment. They go to the dart board and Decim collects all the darts while the black-haired woman confirms that Machiko did cheat. She goes on to say that it was probably just a one-time fling (the scene of Machiko crying remorsefully after cheating is shown). The black-haired woman further believes that the baby really was Takashi's even though Machiko said it wasn't. Claiming it was clearly a lie. Not understanding the why Machiko would lie, Decim asks what exactly could she gain from that. The black-haired woman thinks Machiko did it out of grief. She saved Takashi from thinking he killed his own child, even if he would resent her. Machiko lied to assuage Takashi's guilt and partly to trick Decim into believing he was a good person. Decim is surprised it was all an act and refutes her theory. After all a dead person can't care about anyone other than themselves. The black-haired woman further states that Machiko's real feelings, her fondness for Takashi further encouraged her actions. Decim understands this concept is "love". Thinking even more, Decim considers that if Takashi hadn't overheard Machiko's friends talking while he exited the bathroom, they would have lived a happy life together. Turning, he apologizes to Nona for making a mistake. Though smiling at first, Nona swiftly grabs his bow tie to lower him to her level and coldly advises Decim not to ignore emotions just because he is an Arbiter. Letting him go after ensuring that he has understood the concept mentioning everyone makes mistakes. Decim is shown to clench his fist. They go to the bar, and Decim serves the girls Nona's "regular" drink. They both express how good the drink is, Decim thanks them. As Nona finishes her drink, she teases Decim by saying that he defined by good drinks and seriousness. He is stony faced and his hobby is building mannequins. The black-haired woman asks what she should do, Nona just tells her to keep doing what she's doing and leaves. Heading upwards in the lift, Clavis asks Nona how the black-haired woman fared. She tells him that she did well. However, Nona takes back what she said upon further review of Takashi's memories, coming to the conclusion that he is a mistrustful person, and would have never been able to live peacefully. Nona says that the black-haired woman still has a way to go. Back at Quindecim, Decim says he is looking forward to working with the black-haired woman. Decim also apologizes for earlier mistake. He confesses that he has respect for people who live fulfilling lives, and admits he feels unfit to be an Arbiter based on his decision at the end of the game. ''During the credits, ''many destroyed mannequins are shown with the focus on a female one with green eyes and hair. It cuts to the green haired mannequin fully intact at a gathering of other mannequins. A red rose spouts among the gathering. She reaches out to touch the rose, but crumbles away with all the others as the rose sits there untouched. ''After the credits, ''Nona is speaking to Decim over the phone. Decim thanks her again. She dismisses his latest polite gesture, noting that the contract expires in three months. She hangs up and proceeds to read Chavvot on the couch. Theories Characters *Black-Haired Woman *Nona *Clavis *Decim *Takashi *Machiko *Novem (cameo) *Tria (cameo) Trivia